Empujón hacia la felicidad
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Blaise Zabini siempre se ha jactado de ser un buen amigo, por lo que no duda en hacer pasar a Theodore la vergüenza de su vida con tal de conseguirle una cita con aquella chica. Y aunque este piense que después de eso jamás tendrá una oportunidad, todo puede pasar cuando Luna Lovegood es la otra protagonista de esta historia.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Empujón hacia la felicidad**

Blaise Zabini dudó tan solo un par de segundos antes de arrojar un pesado tomo de Encantamientos directo a la cabeza de su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott. El dueño de Flourish y Blotts le dedicó una mirada fulminante que el moreno ni siquiera notó, ya que estaba más enfocado en sacar a su amigo de su ensoñación.

—Auch —exclamó Theodore, frotándose el lugar en donde el libro había acertado, mirando con sorpresa a su amigo— ¿A qué vino eso? —preguntó con un poco de resentimiento mientras colocaba el tomo en una de las estanterías que los rodeaban.

—A que hace más de cinco minutos que estoy tratando de llamar tu atención mientras babeas por Lunática Lovegood —contestó con simpleza Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al golpe que le había propiciado al castaño.

—Yo… yo no… —la cara encendida de Theodore, junto con su incomprensible balbuceo, no hizo más que sacarle una carcajada a Blaise, logrando que un par de dependientes lo miraran con reprobación por el alboroto. Theodore se encogió ligeramente en sí mismo, cuidando por el rabillo del ojo que la chica dueña de sus pensamientos siguiera en lo suyo sin prestarles atención.

—Es patético —dijo Blaise en cuanto pudo calmarse—. Tú eres patético, amigo. Estamos pisando los veinte y tú te sigues escondiendo de ella como cuando teníamos trece.

—¿Y tú que sugieres que haga? —preguntó Theodore, ofendido por la verdad que Blaise le había echado en cara.

Como única respuesta, Blaise le dedicó una escalofriante sonrisa, signo de que causaría muchísimos problemas a continuación, antes de enfilar directo hacia donde se encontraba Luna Lovegood, curioseando en unos libros de criaturas mágicas.

—¿Blaise? ¡Blaise! ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo? —reclamó Theodore con temor, al adivinar las intenciones de su amigo. En contra de su voluntad, el castaño lo siguió, rogándole a Merlín que Blaise no cometiera otra de sus típicas tonterías, aun sabiendo que sería totalmente en vano.

Mientras tanto, el moreno ya se encontraba a espaldas de la chica, ensanchando su sonrisa después de comprobar que el otro ex-Slytherin efectivamente lo había seguido, tal y como él quería.

—¿Lovegood? —dijo el muchacho para llamar su atención. Theodore, escondido tras un tomo de _"Cuidados del jardín hogareño" _quiso estrangular a su amigo en cuanto Luna clavó sus ojos saltones en la figura del mismo.

—Ah, ¡hola, Blaise Zabini! —saludó la chica con entusiasmo, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

—Blaise para ti, muñeca —contestó el chico, guiñándole un ojo, logrando que las ansias asesinas de su amigo hacia él no hicieran más que aumentar.

Luna no dijo nada al respecto, solo siguió observando al chico con curiosidad, lo que hizo poner a Blaise ligeramente nervioso, aunque se sobrepuso rápidamente de esa incomodidad.

—Seguramente te preguntaras que hago aquí —continúo Blaise. Luna hizo el amago de contestar, pero el moreno la interrumpió con una catarata de palabras—. Verás, el idiota de mi mejor amigo parece estar enamorado de ti desde que vamos a segundo, pero jamás se ha animado a hablarte. Él dice que porque nunca se dio la oportunidad. Yo pienso porque seguramente tiene miedo de aparecer frente a ti y quedar viéndote con esa cara de bobo que siempre ponía cuando te espiaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Así que, por su bien y el mío, ¿te gustaría tener una cita con él? Sé que seguramente pensarás que es un jodido acosador, pero créeme, no está loco ni nada. O al menos no más loco que el resto del mundo.

—¿Tu amigo es ese que está mirando para aquí mientras finge leer un libro sobre plantas? —preguntó Luna, tan directa como Blaise, mientras enfocaba sus ojos azules en un avergonzado, y muy furioso, Theodore Nott.

Blaise se giró para contemplar a Theodore, regalándole una sonrisa socarrona en el proceso, siendo esta correspondida por una mirada fulminante que prometía una larga sesión de maldiciones imperdonables. Entonces, enfocando su atención nuevamente en Luna, respondió:

—Ese mismo. Theodore Nott. Rata de biblioteca y ligeramente dentón en sus años de Hogwarts. Pero después de ese tratamiento dental mágico casi ni se le nota. Y hasta se podría decir que ahora es guapo ¿no crees? —en esos momentos era imposible que el sonrojo de Theodore aumentara más, al igual que sus deseos que la tierra se lo tragara. O se tragara a Blaise—. No tanto como yo, obviamente —agregó el chico con arrogancia—, pero ¿qué dices?

Luna se tomó un momento para pasear su vista de Blaise a Theodore y de Theodore a Blaise, tratando de decidirse como tomar semejante situación. Cualquier persona cuerda, en su lugar, seguramente hubiera pensado que eso no era otra cosa que una estúpida broma de dos antiguos Slytherins que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Pero tratándose de Luna Lovegood, cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

—De acuerdo —respondió Luna, dejando sorprendidos a ambos muchachos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Blaise, sin contener su entusiasmo— Hoy a las 8, en Florean Fortescue ¿te parece bien?

Luna asintió, haciendo bailar sus pendientes de rábanos que nunca había dejado de usar, antes de que Blaise se despidiera de ella y se encaminara en dirección a su sorprendido amigo. Theodore aún no se había animado a acercarse a ella, pero su mandíbula desencajada demostraba que había escuchado hasta la última palabra.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste? —tartamudeó Theodore con incredulidad, sin despegar su vista de la antigua Ravenclaw.

—Porque soy Blaise Zabini, amigo mío —respondió el moreno con fanfarronería— Y Blaise Zabini siempre consigue lo que se propone. Ahora vámonos antes de que la asustes. Tienes una cita para la cual prepararte.

Aún sin sobreponerse ante la sorpresa, Theodore empezó a caminar junto a su amigo hacia la puerta de la librería, no sin antes escuchar un último grito de Luna a forma de despedida:

—¡Nos veremos a las 8, Theodore Nott!

* * *

_1 año y ocho meses después._

—Yo aún no entiendo cómo terminamos así —Draco Malfoy pasó su vista de la pareja que bailaba en el centro de la pista, a la mesa que ocupaban el niño que vivió y sus amigos al otro lado de la misma.

—No eres el único —respondió Daphne Greengrass, sirviéndose un poco más de alcohol, mientras se preguntaba interiormente _por qué _no era ella la que estaba vestida de blanco, ocupando la pista en lugar de Luna Lovegood.

—Pues yo creo que son encantadores —suspiró Pansy, entrelazando su mano con la de Blaise, mientras miraba soñadoramente como uno de sus mejores amigos bailaba con su ahora esposa.

—Si siguen así, ustedes serán los próximos —dijo Astoria entre risas, mirando a la pareja frente a ella, mientras posaba su mano en su ligeramente abultado vientre, producto de su reciente descubierto embarazo.

—Por supuesto que sí, querida señora Malfoy —contestó Blaise, guiñándole un ojo a la castaña—. Esta chica de aquí es afortunada al ser dueña del Doctor Amor, Blaise Zabini —agregó con arrogancia, mientras besaba la mejilla de su novia.

Con una mirada divertida, Pansy se alejó un poco de su novio, antes de preguntar con picardía, conteniendo una carcajada:

—¿Doctor Amor?

—El mismo y en persona, muñeca —respondió el moreno, imitando la sonrisa de Pansy— ¿Quién crees que logró eso? —agregó señalando a los recientes señor y señora Nott, que habían abandonado la pista para tomarse un par de fotos.

—Ya decía yo que no podía ser todo mérito del maldito de Nott —dijo Draco con aire pensativo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su esposa por el vocabulario.

—Por supuesto que no. Y esto me recuerda que me debes mil galeones, Malfoy ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó Blaise, recordando una apuesta que había hecho con el rubio a la tierna edad de trece años, después de descubrir el enamoramiento de su amigo por la Lunática de Hogwarts.

—Mil galeones mis pelotas, Zabini —contestó Draco, frunciendo las cejas.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Draco —le regañó Astoria, antes de golpear el brazo de su esposo, logrando arrancar una ronda de carcajadas a los ex-Slytherins que ocupaban la mesa.

—Nott no solo consiguió una cita con Lovegood, Malfoy, sino hasta se casó con ella, lo que quiere decir que yo gano —dijo Blaise, dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar.

—Lo hizo con tu ayuda —agregó Draco, con el mismo aire competitivo.

—Una cita es una cita.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí

—¡Ya basta! —intervino Pansy, tirando del brazo de su novio mientras Astoria hacía lo propio con Draco—. Dejen de actuar como niños y vamos a hablar con los novios un rato. El pobre de Theodore debe estar harto de tantos Gryffindors a su alrededor.

Blaise, de acuerdo con Pansy aunque sin olvidar la apuesta que cobraría luego, la siguió junto a sus amigos hacia la mesa de los antiguos leones.

Entre la incomodidad de los viejos rivales y las charlas de las chicas sobre el vestido, la decoración y todas esas cosas, Blaise encontró un hueco para colarse junto a su mejor amigo y palmearle la espalda en un gesto de camaradería. Theodore, despegando por un momento su mirada embelesada de su ahora esposa, le dedicó una discreta sonrisa de agradecimiento a su padrino de bodas.

Aunque muchos hicieran toda clase de bromas al respecto, Theodore Nott sabía muy bien que nunca hubiera sido capaz de ser tan feliz con su Luna si no fuera por su mejor amigo, el descarado Blaise Zabini, que lo había apoyado desde el principio y lo había empujado aquel día en Flourish y Blotts hacia aquella rubia a la que amaba más que a su vida.

Blaise le correspondió la sonrisa, entendiendo perfectamente las palabras que se ahorraban con ese gesto, antes de ser arrastrado por Pansy hacia la pista de baile.

Y mientras sus dos amigos bailaban bajo su atenta mirada, Theodore se preguntaba si esta vez sería su turno de vestirse de "Doctor Amor" y darle un empujón a Blaise hacia su propia felicidad, como este había hecho en su tiempo.

* * *

_Mi segunda participación para el reto, con mi segundo Slytherin favorito: Blaise Zabini. Al principio iba a ser un Blaise/Pansy, que hace tiempo que quiero escribir uno, pero mis musas se pusieron caprichosas y esto fue lo que salió._

_Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo escribo para mí tanto como para ustedes. _

_¿Me merezco algún review? Espero que sí._

_En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Sam _

_(Porque aunque me haya cambiado el nick, sigo firmando igual ;)_


End file.
